The Girls Who Jumped
by GoogleGirl42
Summary: Three girls who get stuck with Easy Company in France, and end up living their dream with Easy...but will they survive? R&R to find out! Mild languageviolence.
1. To Jump Wounded

I decided not to write this one like a screenplay. This is all I have so far. I own nothing but the three girl characters. What do you think? Please respond. All this like the weapons and everything else came out of my head, and the events that took place came out of the TV miniseries Band of Brothers, which I recommend watching (even though I'm not allowed to, I do anyway). I apoligize for the language and using God's name in vain, I didn't want to but that's how they lived and I had to make it realistic. Also check out four girls rushed to get into the shops on the sides of the street. A soldier yelled as people were running everywhere: Go! Go! Go! 

It's May 28, 1944. The Blitz is taking place in London. It is 1:00 in the afternoon. Three of the girls make it to a safe place under the building.

'Are we all here?' asks Caroline, the oldest, most emotionally strong and bravest of the four.

'I'm here,' replied Margaret, the more refined of the four.

Anne also replied, 'As am I.' Anne was probably the smartest of the four, also blind, so she had a unique talent of sensing, hearing, smelling and feeling things that nobody else could.

'Where's Olivia?' asked Caroline.

_Oh my God..._ thought Margaret. Olivia wasn't there. That means she might not have made it...

'I swear she was right next to me!' Anne stated.

They went out into the streets shouting. Others were already crying, picking up their dead loved ones whom they had been holding conversations with just moments before.

'Olivia? Olivia!'

Caroline and Anne went one way, Margaret another. Margaret, or Maggie as she shall be called, tripped over something. She looked back at it. It was the body of a girl. A very familiar looking girl...

'Oh my God...' she cried. 'Caroline! Anne!' She was sobbing now. She picked up Olivias head and started rocking back and forth. Caroline grabbed Anne's hand and runs over. Caroline puts her hand over her mouth and turns away, heartbroken but too much to cry. She and Olivia had been like sisters. They had grown up together, side by side. Now, she was gone.

'This was my fault,' Caroline said. 'I should have been with her when it started.'

'It wasn't your fault,' Anne comforted her. 'It couldn't have been prevented. What happened has happened. Everyone just - panicked, that's all. We're not the only ones. There are so many others.'

'I suppose you're right, Anne. Maggie, we should get her back to the hospital. Anne, take my other hand.'

Anne did as she was told and they walked back to the hospital together. They had been nurses there for about three years.

Anne sniffed. 'Those German bastards aren't going to get away with this. I've got to do something...anything...'

The three girls entered the hospital. The doctor who was in charge of running it approached them at the moment. 'Miss Leevy referring to Caroline, you're needed in the intensive care unit.'

'I'll be right there.'

The doctor turned to attend to other patients, and then saw them holding Olivia. He felt no sympathy. 'Oh God, what happened to her?'

'Blitz.'

'Oh. Well, put her down over there. It's too late now and we can't have a dead body taking up any of our extra beds.'

'Yes sir.'

He gestured to a room that was visible through a wide but small opening through a door, where many dead bodies were laying and flies were buzzing. They took her body there and gently laid it down. Caroline bent over and wiped up some blood from the girl's arm and wrote an M on her forehead, just to make herself feel better. After a moment of silence, they left, very disturbed and heartbroken. How could anyone possibly stand to kill innocent people like this? Not just now, but all the time? This was probably the hundredth raid this year, killing thousands. Why?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caroline is in the OC Post, along with Winters, Speirs, and Nixon.

'Miss Leevy, we called you in here to ask you something very important,' Speirs addressed her. She was surprised. Nobody had ever called her 'Miss Leevy' before.

Nixon continued. 'Miss Leevy, we have a proposal to make. You're a good nurse...'

Spears interrupted. 'Miss Leevy, what he's trying to say is, we need medical assistance on the mainland. Not just medical assistance, manpower. We need you, Miss Leevy. We need you, Miss Cartwright and Miss Larson to jump on the sixth at Normandy. None of the men of Easy even know about this mission yet.

Caroline was shocked. 'But Lieutenant, Anne-- Miss Cartright,-- she---'

Winters took over here. 'We know. But that doesn't matter righ tnow. What matters is if you are going to jump or not.'

'But, but can't I have some time to think about it? And, haven't Miss Cartwright and Miss Larson she felt odd referring to them like that a right to know, too?

Speirs answered again. 'We need a decision by tonight.'

'Th-thank you, Lieutenant. I'll s-see what I can do.'

Caroline nodded slightly and turned to exit. Winters needed to say one more thing.

'Oh, and Miss Leevy? You know this does mean you'll be with Easy Company. The whole way.'

'Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.'

After she exited, Winters turned to the other men. 'God, what have we done?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne yawned. 'Gosh, I'm tired. But it's very depressing to sleep here without someone sleeping above me.

'It's going to be a difficult adjustment for all of us,' Margaret agreed. Caroline decided it was time to break the news.

'Unfortunately, an adjustment we may have to get used to.'

Anne sat up and hit her head. 'Ow. What do you mean?'

'I had a talk today at the OC Post. With Winters, Speirs and Nixon. The uh...want us to go to the mainland. And jump on the sixth.

'They're jumping? What is this?'

'Yes, they're jumping into Normandy on the sixth. But none of the guys know about this yet, so keep it quiet, okay?'

'Sure.'

Anne stammered. 'But, I--- my eyes---'

'They've already considered that, Anne. And they don't think it matters. That is, if we decide to go. Truth is, I want to go, but I don't want to get myself killed fighting for a lost cause.'

'It's not a lost cause. And I'll do anything to pay those German bastards back for what they did, even if I am blind.'

'Me too,' agreed Margaret. 'Caroline?'

'I suppose.'

'Well, we won't go, if you don't want to.'

'We would never do anything without you.'

'No, it's fine. This will be...an adventure, I suppose.'

Caroline turned the light off and they all went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Caroline ran into Winters while she was taking a walk.

'Have you made your decision?'

'Yes, sir. We're going.'

'Oh God...'

'Is that not the answer you expected, sir?'

'No, it's fine, it's just...'

'Just what, sir?'

'Nothing. Have you had any training at all?'

'None formally. Besides medical, I mean. We haven't tried because of Anne's disability.'

'What skills do you girls have?'

'Well, Anne can sense anything at any time. Which would be a strength, I suppose.'

'No doubt.'

'Margaret is the best shot out of her four brothers.'

'That's a surprise. But, what about you?'

'I'm not really good at anything.'

'Come on. You're amazing. There's got to be something you're good at.'

'No, honestly, there's not. Although I did win a few footraces when I was in school...'

'Are you a fast runner?'

'I suppose...'

'I just got an idea. Let me talk it over with my team. Wait here.'

He pointed to a chair in front of the OC Post. She waited for five minutes until Winters came out the door again. She promptly stood.

'It's alright. You can remain sitting.'

'Thank you, sir.' Caroline sat back down.

'They agreed with me.'

'About what, may I ask, sir?'

'We believe you should be a battlefield messenger, relaying messages from post to post. It will be a dangerous job, possible risk of death. He grinned as he spoke. But you're a strong girl. I think you're up for it.'

'So do I, sir.'

'Please, call me Dick.'

'We will all, as well as you three, be footsoldiers. Margaret will be specifically trained to eliminate designated targets, man machine guns and RPGs (rocket-propelled grenades), and work on detonating tanks and other obstacles.'

'Yes, sir.'

'And as for Anne, I know you wouldn't go without her. So, we talked it over, and there will be many towns we are going to pass through. She will be deployed to a hospital in a town, stationed as a nurse there.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Dick.'

'Yes, Dick.'

'Are you sure about this, Miss Leevy?'

Caroline stood to leave. 'You can call me Caroline.'

'Are you sure about this, Caroline'

'Yes, I'm sure.'

'Show up for training at 800 hours.'

'Yes, sir.'

Winters talked to himself as she left, 'Dick. It's Dick.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark outside, and the three girls, along with about half Easy company, were training for their parachute jump the next morning.

'When we land tomorrow, there's going to be AA guns and machine guns firing at us from every direction, and most of you probably aren't going to make it. But we're trying to have you prepared so you can try. If you land and you lost your weapons, try to find someone from Easy company and try to find the rest of the company.'

George Luz nuged Chuck Grant. 'God, Winter's gonna have the crap scared outta them girls 'fore we even leave England.'

Winters heard and shot George a glare, a don't-push-it-because-I'm-watching-you glare.

'One, two, three, jump!' The plane doors opened, and the paratroopers started pouring out. Suprisingly enough, unlike any other training, all of them but one or two landed in the designated drop zone.

Winters addressed the men. 'You did good, boys. I think you're ready for tomorrow morning. Good night and good luck.'

Speirs approached the three girls who were standing off to one side, away from the 'crazy men.' 'You did good, girls. Real good. Are you ready for tommorrow?'

Caroline was the first to speak up. 'Yes, sir.'

Margaret was second. 'Yes, sir.'

Anne hesitated.

'Cartwright?'

'Um...yes, sir.'

'Good. We're going to leave at 500 hours. Got that?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Cartwright?'

'Oh. Yes, sir.'

'Thank you, Cartwright.'

Speirs walked away. Caroline started giggling. 'Anne, what got into you?'

'I don't really know. I just...couldn't speak, that's all.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three girls each sat on their respective beds taking off their uniforms. They had had to walk back to their room pushing the other nurses off them who were all so jealous that they didn't get to go, and all wanted to know what it was like if it was exciting if they were scared etc, etc.

Margaret brought the earlier discussed topic up again. 'Speirs just couldn't get a response out of you, could he, Anne?'

Caroline chimed in. 'I know why. I think someone's got a little crush.'

'Shut up!' Anne threw a pillow at Caroline and though she couldn't see it hit Caroline in the face.

'It's true though, isn't it?'

'Uh...'

'I knew it! You have a crush on Speirs! You have a crush on Speirs!' His name came out sounding like spee-urs.

'Okay! Okay! It's true. I do like him. But so what?'

Margaret got back in the coversation. 'Even though you can't see him?'

'Why does it matter if I can see him or not? Just because I can't see hi doesn't mean I can't like him. What does he look like, though?'

'He's the ugliest bastard on the face of the Earth.'

'No, seriously.'

'I was being serious about the ugly bastard part. But he's about six feet tall which is about a head taller than you, thin, and has brown hair and is too young to start shaving yet.'

'Is that all'

'In its entireity.'

'Even when he tries to sound stern, though, his voice is always somehow so...gentle. What about you, Caroline? I know you've been thinking a lot lately...I'm assuming about someone. I can just sense it.'

'That's one talent you could do without.'

'But?'

'I've got a little something going for Blithe.'

Marget joined in again, feeling left out. 'Chicken-head Blithe? You have GOT to be kidding me. He can barely jump out of the airplane without freaking himself out to death.'

'That's no reason to make fun of him. He just hasn't found his hard spot yet. But once he does, he'll be tougher and better than any other soldier on the field. You just wait and see.'

'Margaret?'

'I don't like anybody.'

Caroline taunted her. 'Come on. Who's the lucky guy?'

'Well...'

'Come on Maggie, help us out.'

'It's...um...Winters, actually.'

Caroline giggled. 'Seriously?'

'Well...actually, yes. He's smart, funny, gentle, and kind and...he just has the most beautiful blue eyes.'

Anne and Caroline start laughing again.

'Come on. I didn't laugh at yours.'

'My apologies.'

'Anyway, we should get some sleep considering we'll be up again in six hours.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Everybody up and on the move!' Winter's voice echoed through the hallways.

Caroline moaned. 'Oh, already?'

'Fraid not, ladies. You ready?'

'I don't know about Maggie and Anne, but I sure am.'

'Oh, so it's Maggie, is it?'

'Yes, sir, Dick.'

Winters leaves but is talking to himself as he does so, saying 'Everyone's always changing names on me...'

The plane engines were roaring, their propellers spinning. Winters had one last talk with the three girls. 'Remember what I taught you girls. Have a safe jump.'

Caroline and Anne replied at the same time, 'You too, sir.' Winters put his hand on Anne's shoulder. 'You ready, Miss Cartwright?'

'Yes, sir, I think so.'

'Good. Men, ladies, see you at Normandy.'

Everyone began to board the planes. Ten minutes later, they were over the English channel, almost in Normandy. Blithe was sitting next to Caroline. He saw her staring into blank space, looking frightened of what she might encounter once they were dropped.

'You scared?' he asked her.

She didn't respond. She just kept staring at the wall in front of her.

'Cause I'm scared, too. We don't know who's gonna die and who's gonna live. We just go out there and do whatever comes our way.'

'One minute to jump! Men, ready your chutes! Grab onto the rails! Thirty seconds to jump!'

Caroline stood up mechanically and readied herself. 'Three, two, one...Jump!' The doors opened. _It's just like training, that's all this is,_ Caroline thought, her heart racing. It was her turn. She fell out like everyone else. Margaret was far to her right, Anne far to her left.

Margaret screamed as a bullet flew past her head and struck a man behind her. _That could have been me, _she thought. She felt her leg get lighter. She saw her gun and ammo falling down to the ground. _Shit,_ she thought. Now what am I supposed to do?

Margaret landed on a dirt road with Alley, Liebgott, Lipton, Speirs, Roe, and Winters. Caroline landed about a 1/4 mile away with Sink and Sobel. Anne landed by herself in a thorn patch.

'God damn it,' Anne said to nobody in particular. 'Why couldn't I have landed on the ground.' She heard a loud click. She pulled out her clicker and clicked back. Randleman came out of the bushes.

'God. For a minute I thought you was a Kraut. You land alone?'

'Does it look like there's anyone else here? Help me out of these bushes.'

Randleman grabbed her hand and pulled her out. 'You still got your weapons?'

'Sure do.'

'Well then, I guess we're sharin' for now, 'cause I lost mine in the drop. You hurt?'

'Not that I can tell.'

'Good. We better hook up with the rest of the company 'fore they leave without us. I figured most everyone landed 'botu a half mile east of here, so we better start walkin'.'

They were talking in loud whispers. Anne heard something rustle in the bush behind them. She grabbed her gun and turned around. 'Flash!' she yelled/whispered. George Luz jumped out. 'Thunder.'

'God, George, you scared the hell outta me.'

'Sorry. Headin' for the rest of Easy?'

'That's what we're doing.'

'Mind if I join you?'

Nobody answers him, so he joins anyway and they all start walking east. The sun is just starting to come up. Suddenly, Luz spoke up again.

'Hey, isn't that one of our guys?'

Sink replied. 'How'd ya know?'

'Lucky guess.'

'Who ya got?'

'Me, Randleman and Cartwright.'

'Then me, Sobel and Leevy. That makes six.'

'Hey, here's everyone else.'

'Who ya got, Winters?'

'Myself, Alley, Larson, Liebgot, Lipton, Speirs and Roe.'

Margaret felt her heart rush. He actually put her in the same line as a man! Grant came up out of a ditch. 'Winters, I got news for ya. About 90 of the company is unaccounted for, including Captian. So, that puts you in charge.'

'Alright. Thank you, Grant.'

'Just doin' my job, Lieutenant.'

Please read my blog from the bottom up so you will have read the first part of this story first. This part is like a screenplay/book so I will write some about what the characters do and are feeling, but I will also write it in a screenplay format.

Luz: God, look out!

Everyone dives into a ditch on the side of the road. A German horse-drawn supply convoy. Roe and Shifty stand up and start shooting them, and end up killing all of them.

Winters: Never do that again.

Roe: I'm sorry sir. I just couldn't help myself.

Winters: Well, now you know. We've got to be careful.

They all walk to a nearby town.

Winters: Nearby, there are some German artillery pieces that we need to take out. They are probably firing onto the seaborne infantry trying to take Utah Beach. We're going to need some TNT and since we've got a small group, we're all going.

In the trench by the four artilleries...

Speirs: Leevy, you're fast. Why don't you go set the charges on all four. But remember to stay down and keep quiet.

Caroline: Yes, sir.

She gets up and is shot at but is missed and ends up planting charges on all four artillery pieces. She is back in the trench.

Speirs: Good job, Levvy. Cover your heads! Three, two, one!

KABOOM!

Speirs: Hey, who's that?

Margaret: That's Pvt. Hall, sir. He's dead.

Winters: He was my first man.

Speirs: Well, God rest him. Let's move!

Two days later, Easy is in front of Carentan. Blithe has just met up with them again, after being separated for two days.

Luz: Hey, isn't that Blithe?

Heffron: Yeah. What's up, man? Where you been?

Blithe: I've been trying to find you guys for two days.

Luz: Well, you found us.

_Thank God,_ I just had a sneezing fit thought Caroline. _He's okay! I thought I'd never see him again..._

Caroline: We're gonna try to take Carentan. The Allied armor from the Utah and Omaha beaches need this town in order to link up.

During the fighting, Easy suffers several casualties and Margaret is hit in the arm, and Winters in the leg. Caroline also got hit in the lower back side of her left leg. That's all though. There was a lot of machine gun fire and eventually German vs. American tanks Tigers/King Tigers vs Shermans. Caroline and Maggie are able to fix themselves up and Caroline ends up talking to Blithe a few times.

Next they are walking through a field.

Anne: Something's off.

Luz: Come on, we're out in the middle of nowhere.

Anne: I think there's someone ahead of us.

Luz: Doubt it.

Suddenly gunfire rings out.

Winters: Get down!

Anne: See? I was right!

That night they are in the trenches. Blithe and Leevy are in one foxhole, and Winters, Speirs, Larson and Cartwright in another.

Leevy: You know, it was real different not having you around for a couple days.

Blithe: Mmmm.

Leevy: You thinkin' 'bout somethin'?

Blithe: I was just thinking...I could die right now, I could die tomorrow, I could die anytime. It's scary how you just don't know.

Leevy: Speirs says there's no sense in caring because you'll start to be a better soldier if you accept the fact that you're already dead.

Blithe: That makes sense, I suppose.

Leevy: to herself It's not like we're gonna make it through this war anyway.

Blithe: What?

Leevy: Nothing.

Someone comes up and is standing on top of their foxhole.

Leevy: gasp Flash!

Luz jumps down.

Luz: Thunder.

Leevy: Scared me shitless.

Luz: Sorry. I imagine we're gonna have one hell of a fight tomorrow.

Leevy: And why is that?

Luz: Scouts went out. We're completely surrounded.

Blithe: That's just great. What're we s'posed ta do now, just sit around and wait to die?

Luz: Guess so. You ready, Leevy?

Leevy: Ready as any other man here, I guess.

The next day they are shooting at a ton of German soldiers.

Anne: I hear a rumbling...like tanks.

Luz: Well, here they come. Just keep shooting.

The guy on the machine gun goes down.

Speirs: Larson, man the machine gun!

Maggie runs over to the machine gun in a crouched position and starts shooting. After a moment a wave of machine gun comes through, killing several men. Maggie gets hit in the shoulder. Winters runs over.

Winters: God. Medic!

Doc: What we got, Cap.?

Winters: Machine gun fire.

The medic unbuttons her uniform and pulls the shoulder back.

Doc: I'm gonna need to get her back to base. I'll be right back.

He runs and then returns back with another medic and a stretcher. They lift her on and carry her out of the ditch. They pass Leevy on the way.

Leevy: What happened to her?

Doc: She's gonna be okay. I just need to get her back to base for a while. Keep shootin!

On the stretcher, Maggie is having trouble breathing.

Doc: You're gonna be alright, Larson.

That's all I have so far...I know what's going to happen next but I'm kind of on writer's block...

I think I know where I'm going...

For better view Leevy jumps down into a foxhole and sees Blithe sitting there with his hands over his head and screaming.

Leevy: Come on, Blithe. Get your sorry ass up and start shooting that gun.

She hit him with the butt of her rifle. He jumps up and springs into action, somewhat timidly. Then after he runs out of the first round and the bullet chings and falls out, something comes over him. Suddenly, he is not afraid anymore. He begins shooting.

Leevy: That's right, Blithe. Keep it going.

He aims for a German soldier and shoots. The soldier falls down. Then he stops, and has an expression on his face like 'What have I done?'. Suddenly Shermans come in behind the Tigers and blow them all up, and the German forces retreat. Blithe just sits down, amazed. So does Leevy.

Leevy: Well, that was one hell of a fight, wasn't it, Blithe?

Blithe: Sure was.

Later, all the soldiers are kind of walking every which way on the battlefield. Blithe goes to where he shot the soldier. He sees a bloody bandage, and then follows a trail of blood into the woods, where he finds a young man laying there with a bullet hole in his stomach. He has blood all over him. Blithe is not aware that Leevy has been following him. He looks left and right, making sure nobody is around, and then picks up the Edelweiss (Ae-del-vies) out of the German's shirt and puts it in his shirt. The Edelweiss is retrieved individually by the soldier. It only grows on the sides of mountains, so the soldier has to climb up and pick it, which means he is strong. Leevy comes up behind Blithe and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Leevy: You okay, Blithe?

Blithe: Uh, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine.

Leevy: Let's get back to camp.

The next morning Easy company is walking through the woods when they come upon an old white house.

Winters: Anyone wanna go inside?

Blithe: reluctantly I'll go, Captian.

Winters: Thank you Blithe. Anyone else?

Two other men volunteer. Blithe is in the lead, and they move up on the house. Suddenly, there is a bang as a sniper rifle goes off and Blithe falls down, struck in the neck. Leevy rushes over to him and kneels down on the ground. Her hair is out of place and she is covered in dirt and as she is crying there are clean marks down her face where the tears have come.

Leevy: Oh my God. Blithe? Blithe, can you hear me?

Doc: This ain't good.

Leevy: What's wrong? Is he gonna make it?

Doc: Can't be sure.

Leevy: Oh my God...

I really like the music of Band of Brothers which is playing right now because everyone else is watching it downstairs and it is making me depressed and my eyes are getting watery but I can't cry. I don't want to watch it because I'll get even more depressed. Unfortunately, Blithe never recovered from his wound. He was shipped home and died in 1948 at his farm. He is not well remembered as a great hero of the war. It turned out the house didn't even matter, so he basically died for nothing. I can't believe all this really happened...now every time I watch a World War II show I feel very, very sad because from this movie I know what they have gone through. I am planning to read the book Band of Brothers soon, when I get a spare moment to go to the library.


	2. In the Hospital

Later, at the hospital. Margaret is laying in a hospital bed. She has tears leaking out the sides of her eyes.

Winters: Hey, Larson, you okay?

Larson: I'm doing okay, sir.

Winters: You took quite a hit.

Larson: Yeah...

Doc: Winters, can I talk to you for a minute in private?

Winters: Sure Doc.

They go over to the side. Caroline sees them talking and they both keep glancing back over at Larson. She starts getting worried.

Doc: She's got blood poisoning too. People don't usually make it through that.

Meanwhile, Luz & Bull come over to see Larson.

Luz: Hey, how ya doin'?

Larson: I'm doin' okay.

Luz: Well, hang in there. You got hit pretty bad...

Bull: Come on, George. You're probably scarin' the shit outta her...

Luz: I'm just tryin' ta help... Listen, Larson, thanks for takin' the hit. Everyone here thinks you're a hero since you blew up that Tiger when you were shooting...

Larson: I appreciate it.

Luz: Well, hang in there.

Larson: Thanks, George.

Back to the Doc/Winters conversation...

Winters: So what are we gonna do?

Doc: Well, we can do a lot a things. We can ship her bag to England, where she has no family, and hope she recovers in that piece of shit they call a hospital. Or we can keep her here since we're not movin' out for a few days and hope she makes it...

Winters: I think we should keep her here.

Doc: You sure, sir?

Winters: Yes. She's a tough girl, I think she can make it through this.

Doc: Okay, sir.

Caroline goes over to see Blithe.

Leevy: Hey Blithe. How ya doin?

He obviously can't respond to any of her questions, but he just stares straight ahead. She knows he can hear her, though.

Leevy: You took quite a hit. You glad to be going home?

She pauses after each statement.

Leevy: I want to tell you something.

She takes his hand in hers.

Leevy: Ever since I first saw you in London...I started to like you. At first it was just a childish crush...but after all we've been through, it developed into something deeper.

Blithe squeezed her hand so she knows he understands. She begins to cry and then she lays her head down on him. He rubs her hand with his fingers.

Back to Doc/Winters. Luz comes up to Doc.

Luz: So, hey Doc, you gonna send her home?

Doc: Apparently not.

Luz: Who the hell said that?

Doc: Winters said we're gonna keep her here and hope she gets better. Otherwise send her back to that piece of shit over there they call a hospital.

Luz: Well, don't she got family back home?

Doc: No. Neither do Leevy or Cartwright.

Luz: Oh...God...

Later Luz decides to talk to Leevy because she seemed the strongest out of the three.

Luz: Hey, Leevy, can I talk to you 'bout somethin'?

Leevy: Uh...sure, Luz. Whattaya wanna talk about?

Luz: Um...Doc told me earlier 'bout your situation. Not havin' parents an' all.

Leevy: Yeah. Me and Anne and Maggie, plus Olivia sniff used to live in an orphanage in London. One hell of a place that was. Hundred kids crammed into a three family hosue.

Luz: Hell.

Leevy: Talk about it. Anyway, one day Via came home saying she had seen a poster that they needed more nurses at the hospital. We wanted to go somewhere. Anywhere but where we were.

Luz: So you volunteered to work at the hospital. So, where's Olivia then?

Leevy: she starts crying Two weeks ago, me and Anne and Maggie and Via were out walking around when the sirens went off. We all ran for cover...and she was right there... by this point she is crying so much she can't contain herself or speak

Luz: My God, I'm sorry.

Leevy: What am I gonna do, though? My best friend is probably going to die, my other best friend is dead, and my other best friend just got shot in the neck by a freakin' sniper!

Luz and Leevy embrace.

Luz: I'm sure everything's gonna turn out just fine...

He pats her back.

Leevy: I always try to be strong because Anne and Maggie always needed my support...and now I have nobody to be strong for. Not even myself.

Luz: They're gonna make it through this, okay? Olivia's in a better place now. Maggie and Blithe are strong, they're gonna make it, too.

Caroline sniffs and nods.

Luz: Believe me when I say everything's gonna be okay, alright?

She nods again.

Luz: You gonna be okay?

She nods again.

Luz: Let's get you to bed. You've had a long day.

At this point she starts to like him. She liked him earlier for his humor, now for his sympathy, regret, kindness and understanding.

Nick, if you read this, I would like to say the same for you.


	3. Winters, Theres somethin u should know

If you couldn't tell in the last chapter there was a ton of foreshadowing at the end...

Pickup line:

Luz: We should get you to bed. You had a long day.

Leevy: No, it's alright. I think I'll sleep by Maggie tonight. She needs me.

Luz: I'll watch her. It's alright. You get to bed.

Leevy: Really?

Luz: Sure. No problem.

Leevy: Thank you so much...

That night its just Luz and Maggie that are up...Doc is kind of half asleep half sleeping. Carrie (Caroline) decides to tell Winters what Maggie thinks of him.

Leevy: Captain Winters, sir? Can I talk to you?

Winters: Sure. Yeah.

Leevy: You know Maggie, how she might not make it...

Winters: I'm sorry about that...

Leevy: No, it's fine. I'm sure she pulls through. Just...in case shse doesn't make it, I think she would want you to know something that she told me the night before we jumped.

Winters: And what would that be?

Leevy: Maggie kind of...has feelings for you.

Winters: Oh. That's nice.

Leevy: Majorly.

Winters: I - see.

Leevy: Well, anyway I just thought you should know that before you decide what's best for her.

Winters: Are you saying I should send her back to that shitty faciltiy in Ardougne?

Leevy: No. You're captain, and you're decide what's best for your men - and women. Just think carefully before you make any decisions for us...it could make a world of difference.

Winters: Uh...thank you, Leevy. I'll...consider that.

Leevy: Yes sir.

She turns around to leave.

Winters: Um...Leevy?

Leevy: Yes, sir?

Winters: I just want you to know I appreciate your superiority and sense of leadership. Categorizes a good soldier.

Leevy: Um, yes, sir. Thank you, sir.

Winters: Good night, Leevy.

Leevy: Good night, sir.

Now I gotta get to bed cuz its 3:27 am CST.


	4. Chapter 4

Pick up line: Good night, Sir.

One week later. Maggie is able to get up out of bed but one arm is in a sling/wrap. It's going to be on for about 2 weeks. She will still travel with Easy, but not shoot or anything. All the men are in the hospital for an announcement.

Winters: Men, I have news for you. We are going back to England.

Everyone cheers.

Winters: I don't know how long it will be for, but I'm sure it will give some of us...

He looks at Maggie.

Winters: ...a chance to recover.

He keeps looking at Maggie as he finishes up. She nods back at him.

Everyone is talking loudly but scattering. Winters decides to talk to Maggie.

Winters: So, Larson, how ya feelin'?

Larson: I'm feeling a lot better, sir.

Winters: Please, call me Dick.

Larson: Sorry, Dick.

She emphasized Dick.

Winters: No problem. You excited to be going back?

Larson: If you mean going home to a life I never knew, a life I want to forget, no. But I am happy to go back and see the other nurses again.

Winters: That's good.

Larson: Yeah...

Winters: Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something.

Larson: Anything.

Winters: Ah...Leevy came in and talked to me last night.

Larson: And?

Winters: She told me how you feel about me.

Larson: to herself That miserable bitch...

Winters: Huh?

Larson: Oh, nothing.

Winters: I could easily say I feel the same way...

Larson: Uh...oh...um...

Winters: You know, when we go back to England, you can stay if you want to, all things considered...

Larson: I had no life there. I don't want to go back to something I never knew. I find life much more bearable if I go with my new friends, the men of Easy.

Winters: Good choice. Well...I've uh...got some papers to read over...

Larson: Yeah, well...I should probably go talk to Anne, too.

Winters: Good day, Larson.

Larson: Good day, Captain.


End file.
